The Bro Code
by SophiaAnne
Summary: The Bro Code. It's simple. There are certain girls off limits. Your bro's ex, the girl he wants, and his sister. How hard can that be? Edward finds out just how hard. ExB - Rated M for lemons and language.


"Forbidden Love Affair"

A Contest of Hidden Desires

Penname: SophiaAnne

Title of One-Shot: The Bro Code

Pairing: Bella & Edward

POV: Edward

Rating: M or NC-17

Theme: Sibling of Friend

Word Count: 3,276

Summary: The Bro Code. It's simple. There are certain girls off limits. Your bro's ex, the girl he wants, and his sister. How hard can that be? Edward finds out just how hard.

This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.

_________________________________

**The Bro Code**

I hummed along with my iPod as I took the stairs to my dorm room two at a time, giving a nod and a wink to the flock of blondes heading down the stairs in the opposite direction clad in bikini top and barely there shorts. Blondes weren't my usual preference, but Wellington University did pride itself on embracing diversity, and who was I to argue?

"Hey, Edward," they chorused in response.

Nice. I loved sunny spring days and the girls who loved to litter the lawn outside my window with their beautiful bodies.

I shifted my chemistry lab notebook to the other hand and pulled open the door to my floor, starting towards home sweet home, at least for the few more weeks until the semester ended. Hard to believe freshman year was almost over. I stopped short as I noticed a welcome addition parked right in front of Room 325. A girl. A very hot girl.

Petite, but curvy. Dark mahogany hair, swept up in a ponytail that bounced behind her as she stood in front of my door, bopping to the beat of whatever was coming through her headphones as she studied the message board that hung on the door of my and Emmett's room. Gentlemen might prefer blondes, but give me a brunette any day of the week and twice on Sunday. I'd totally take this one. Little denim skirt that hugged her fantastic ass and a snug red t-shirt that proclaimed Supergirl to the world. I let my eyes linger on her rack as she swayed slightly to the side. Super indeed.

Damn, I loved college.

I slowed to a saunter, all casual like, and pulled my own earbuds loose as I approached her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She gasped and jumped, jerking her headphones loose.

"Crap, you scared me," she said, turning to face me.

I couldn't help but stare. Gorgeous doe eyes were looking up at me. Wide. Innocent, but with a little sparkle that hinted at a playful side. Dark like pools of that deep, dark Belgium chocolate my mom hoarded and I'd never admit I totally dug too. But I did. Loved the stuff. The intensity, the complexity – shit, what was I thinking again? Chocolate eyes was staring at me like I was nuts, and I was standing here getting hard. I mean, who the hell gets a boner from a girl's eyes?

I cleared my throat and dropped my lab notebook strategically in front of my crotch. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm Edward, by the way." I gestured towards the message board on the door. "As in Edward and Emmett."

She raised an eyebrow. "As in Edward and Emmett? Em didn't tell me he swung that way."

I frowned. So not the right start. "No, as in, I'm the Edward that lives here, and Emmett's my roommate."

"Oh, well then, nice to meet you, Edward. I was waiting on your better half."

I suppressed a growl. Emmett had been completely suckerpunched by Rosalie Hale over spring break, and she'd had him on the shortest of leashes since then, yet he still had random hot chicks showing up outside our door. Why did football players always get more play than the baseball team? Not that I'd been lacking, but still.

She cleared her throat and I realized I'd been staring blankly at her again. Shit, wait to bust out the suave moves, Eddie boy.

"So, could I wait inside?" she asked.

Time to up the A game.

"Absolutely, come on it." I flashed her what I'd been assured was my best panty-dropper grin and unlocked the door, ushering her inside with a flourish. The room wasn't too trashed, if you didn't look all that close. I grabbed a couple a pieces of laundry off my bed and cleared a spot for her to sit.

She settled herself without hesitation, leaning back against my pillow as she looked me up and down. Hmmm, maybe Chocolate Eyes wasn't so innocent after all.

"So . . ." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know her name. "Supergirl, how do you know Emmett?" I asked.

She giggled, but didn't answer as she got off the bed and wandered across the room, staring at the row of pictures Emmett had tacked on his bulletin board. She leaned in and looked at the shots of me and Em doing shots in some dive bar in Tijuana over Spring Break, him hoisting Rosalie over his shoulder as he carried her into the ocean, and one of his baby sister back home, the one he always called Jelly Belly.

She turned around and leaned against his desk, "We go way back. I ran into him at lunch today and he asked me to stop by." She paused for a minute, then crossed back towards my side of the room and extended a hand. "And I'm Bella."

I took her hand and almost jumped at the spark from her soft fingers. Damn, I couldn't remember ever having this kind of reaction to a girl I'd just met. Where had Emmett been hiding her? Had they hooked up? We'd been roommates our entire freshman year, the dude had become like a brother to me and we hung out all the time, but I'd never seen her before.

Maybe she was a one night stand. Did that violate the Bro Code? I racked my brain, running over the cardinal rules in my mind.

Okay, Emmett was seriously into Rosalie, and I had to admit, when the guy committed, he went all the way. I doubted he was looking to hook up with Bella. He just tended to be a naturally friendly dude. Besides, brunettes were my thing, he worshipped blondes. So if she wasn't an ex, I could totally go for her in good conscience, right?

Bella cleared her throat again, a grin on her face as I realized I was still gripping her hand and zoning again while I ran down my options. Shit, she was going to think I was mental or something. I chuckled and guided her to sit back down on the bed beside me before reluctantly releasing her hand. Damn, if her hand was that soft, imagine what her breasts would feel like. I swallowed hard and grabbed a pillow, tossing it over my lap casually as she raised an eyebrow. I needed a change of subject, but the blood was rushing a little south, so I seized the first topic that came to mind as I stared at the copy of Pride and Prejudice she had on top of her Wellington University binder.

"So, are you an English major?"

I cringed before the words were even out of my mouth. The what's your major question? Could I be more lame?

She grinned and touched the cover of the book. "I haven't declared yet, but I'm thinking about it. How about you?"

"Pre-med," I replied.

"Ohhh, smart guy, huh?" she teased, winking at me as she leaned forward. "So tell me, Edward, you ever play doctor?"

Fuck me. I think that was a come on. I shifted the pillow a little tighter. Just needed to clear one thing up, then all systems were go.

"So you and Emmett go way back, huh?"

She leaned back, her eyes dropping and nodded. "You could say we've known each over for awhile."

Now I was scaring her off. I tried again. "Were you . . .close? Fuck – you're not his ex, right?"

She looked up and met my eyes. "Ewww, no. Just no – definitely not my type." She paused, then leaned closer to me. I inhaled. She smelled so good.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if you're his ex, then . . . well, there's this thing called the Bro Code."

She smirked and inched a little closer. "The Bro Code, huh? What exactly is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just a thing."

She shifted even closer and I found myself leaning forward, wanting to bury my nose in her hair. Something about this girl was making me crazy.

"Tell me more about it, Edward."

I cleared my throat, trying to ignore the way her dark eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks, framing those chocolate eyes.

"Well, uh, see, a guy has his bros, right?"

Bella nodded, now nearly close enough that her legs touched mine. I stared at her thighs as her denim miniskirt rode up a little higher.

"His bros are his friends, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Right. Friends that are like brothers; you'd do anything for them. Even not go after a girl you wanted if they asked."

She nodded, leaning back and resting her weight on her arms so that her perky tits were nicely on display. I stared. I couldn't help it.

"That's the bros before hos, thing, right?" she asked.

I tore my eyes away from her chest and tried to focus. "Yeah. So, there's some girls that are always off limits."

She crossed her legs again and let her skirt shift a little higher. I could have sworn I saw a flash of red panties. Fuck. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"So, tell me, what girls are off limits?" she asked. "Who exactly are the forbidden fruit?"

Forbidden fruit. I hadn't thought about it like that. "Well, ex-girlfriends for one."

"Sure, I can see that. I guess that could be weird, fucking someone when your friend had already been there," she said.

I know my jaw dropped, because somehow the profanity had been totally unexpected from her sweet little lips. She winked at me and covered her mouth in a mock gesture of apology. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that offend you?"

I growled and leaned forward. It was all I could do to keep from tumbling her over onto the bed right then and there, but she held me off, her fingers burning against the thin fabric of my t-shirt. At this point, I'd almost decided I didn't care if she'd had a three-way with Em and Jasper last night, I was so ready to go.

But she wasn't done teasing. "Is that all of the bro code?" she asked. "Just no exes?"

"No going after a girl your bro wants," I rapid fired. "Or his sister. That's it."

She trailed her fingers down my shirt, dipping a finger along the edge of my shorts. "So Edward, if I wasn't Em's ex, or a girl he wants, or his sister, would anything be stopping you from playing doctor with me?"

That was it. I growled and pulled her closer, letting my mouth crash into hers. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, and I couldn't get enough as her tongue tangled with mine, back in forth with a parry and thrust that was making me even harder.

"Fuck, Bella, you're driving me crazy," I groaned as she shimmied onto my lap, her skirt riding up over the tops of her thighs as she straddled me. I'd been right, those panties were red.

She grinned, as her eager hands explored, yanking at my t-shirt. "Oh, doctor, it's so hot in here, I think I might need an examination," she cooed.

I decided turnabout was fair play and slid my hands under her t-shirt, pulling it over her head as she raised her arms, tossing it to the floor. She was gorgeous, the red bra a contract to her fair skin that made me just want to lick it, see if it tasted like the cinnamon and cream it looked like. I suddenly felt the need to slow things down, savor this, as I traced the slope of her breast. Even through the lace, I could feel her flesh tighten and harden at my touch, ready to obey me.

She whimpered, arching her back and forcing her breast deeper into my palm. "More," she demanded.

Like I could refuse that plea. I traced my fingers up, slipping first one strap then the other off each shoulder, placing a flutter of small kisses across her shoulder and collarbones. I'd been right, she tasted delectable and I wanted to spend hours sampling her. I ran my nose up her neck, nuzzling her throat as she groaned and rotated her hips against me, shivering as I felt the wet heat of her panties caress my already aching cock through the thin fabric of my shorts.

She caught my hands and brought them back up to her breasts, guiding me to unfasten the front clasp of the bra and let it fall backwards and off, leaving her beautifully bare in front of me. Her nipples were already hard little points, and I leaned forward and blew on them. She bit her lip and giggled at the sensation, shivering a little. I grinned and did it again, darting my tongue out to flick one sweet little nub. She moaned in response and I glanced up to see her head lolled back, fingers buried in her hair as she arched closer, thrusting her breasts into my face for me to feast on.

"Oh, Edward." She breathed out my name and it sounded like encouragement to my ears as I let one hand roam higher beneath her skirt, tracing the slickness I found there as I pushed aside her panties and slid first one, then two fingers in her tight body. I needed to kiss her again, taste the jagged intake of her breath as her eyes fluttered shut, giving me a glimmer of those sweet chocolate eyes as her body adjusted, clenching around my fingers. I stole another quick kiss from her upturned mouth and fought the urge to rush things as she surged against me, seeking more friction.

I wanted to go slowly, but she was grinding against me, eyes closed, lips soft against mine now as she leaned forward, butterfly brushes that fluttered sparks up and down my spine and made me shiver beneath her hands. I brought my thumb up and circled her clit, quick little taps that had her pleading for more. I gave in and gave her the friction she craved as my fingers curled inside her and she came hard, slumping bonelessly against me.

"Mmmm, your turn," she whispered against my neck a moment later as she slipped her hand in the waist of my shorts, brushing against the head of my cock that was at full on attention.

"Bella, baby, feels too good," I groaned. "I need to be inside you now."

She nodded eagerly, helping as I raised my hips and slid my shorts and boxers off, while she reached beneath her skirt and shimmied out of her soaked panties. I grabbed a condom from my nightstand and sheathed myself, pulling her back into my lap as she raised herself up, hovering just over me. I could feel her heat taunting me, calling to me, and I tried to coax her hips to sink just a little lower as I fought the frustration at her teasing. "Fuck, Bella."

She winked. "Oh, is that what you want? To fuck me? Why didn't you say so?" she murmured as she slowly sank down on me. I caressed the sleek curves of her hips as she came to a stop when I was fully seated in her, savoring the moment before she began to ride me in earnest.

I ran my fingers through her hair, her ponytail now loose and dishelved, little tendrils escaping and curling around her flushed face as I moved within her. It felt like we'd melded together, I was so deep inside her, our arms and legs intertwined and skin flush as we rocked together. I could feel it building, her body tightening as she arched against me, gripping me closer as I firmly gripped her hips in my hands.

"Harder, baby, harder," she pleaded. I increased my pace as she buried her face in the side of my neck, chanting my name beneath her breath as I slipped my fingers between us, searching for the spot right there that made her sink her teeth into my neck and her whole body tense as she shivered round my cock again. That was all it took to send me over the edge into oblivion too, and I emptied myself into her as I moaned her name into her hair.

Best sex ever.

She collapsed against me and I ran my hand gently up and down the smooth skin of her back, relishing the way she felt against me. I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way, totally fucking basking in the afterglow, when the unpleasant jangle of a set of keys in the door sounded.

Bella's head shot up off my shoulder like a live wire. The sound of Emmett's booming voice echoed in the hallway and I could hear him talking to Jasper, our hallmate, about meeting his little sister who was coming to visit this weekend.

"Oh fuck," Bella muttered and was off my lap like a scalded cat, frantically searching for her clothes. She grabbed her bra and was trying to fasten it, despite it being inside out, while pushing down the skirt still bunched around her waist and kicking her panties under my bed.

"Get dressed, hurry," she hissed at me, pawing under my pillow for her t-shirt and wiggling into it.

I blinked and grabbed my shirt, slinging it over my head before I found my shorts and slid them back on. No one liked to be caught in flagrante by the roommate, but I'd been scarred by the sight of Rose and Emmett going at it before. A little payback wouldn't kill him.

Bella was in front of the mirror now, smoothing her hair back, before racing frantically back to my bed and smoothing the covers into a semblance of normalcy as the keys rattled in the lock again and the knob turned. She sprang back across the room and planted herself on Emmett's bed, her copy of Pride and Prejudice clutched firmly in her hand.

I stared at her dumbfounded. What the hell?

Emmett pulled his keys out of the lock and stopped dead in the doorway. "Jelly Belly! You beat me here!"

He held out his arms and Bella ran to him and hugged him. He grinned at me. "Edward, I see you already met my little sister?" He laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. "Hope she didn't bug you to death, Eddie."

Fuck me. I'd broken the Bro Code. I watched as Emmett set Bella down and she looked at me, her chocolate eyes nervous.

I let a smile break across my face and gave her a quick nod to let her know it was okay. After all, once you'd broken the Bro Code, you couldn't unbreak, could you?


End file.
